


One Quarter Thursday at a Time

by Amrynth



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: AU August, Alternate Universe - Fast & Furious, Gen, it's so stupid i'm so SORRY, s2e26 SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: Caleb hasn't seen anyone race like that, not since the accident...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	One Quarter Thursday at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Part of AU August, which isn't a thing but I had so much fun with it in 2018 I made my own calendar this year. The prompt for today was "Fast & Furious AU" so you know we're off to a good start.

At the end of the race, the two cars peeled away from one another. The closer car slid into place along the sidewalk and the driver, Beau, simply hauled herself out of the car to perch on the open window. 

“I haven’t seen anyone race like that since-” but she stopped herself from finishing that sentence. She turned her head to look over the roof of her can and across the pier to the other car that she had just finished racing. 

The other driver didn’t emerge from their car, remaining hidden behind dark tinted windows. Beau frowned and looked back to her leader. “What do you think, boss?”

Caleb’s eyes were locked onto the other car but he wasn’t seeing a car that was in front of them now. He was seeing a car that had been lost years ago in a very different place. 

“Veth?” Caleb didn’t shift his gaze but he knew when the halfling was at his side. 

“Yes Caleb?”

“I need you to be Nott.” Only now did Caleb look away from the car and look down at his companion and best friend. “Maybe Veth and defeat- whoever is in that car. But if it’s him, Nott’s the only one who could outrace him.”

“Are you sure?” Veth looked worried, casting anxious glances at the other members of the crew. 

It was Yasha who knelt, getting at the same level as Veth. “Veth, we will be here to bring you back out of it. We’re your family.” 

This reassured Veth and her worry solidified into resolve. “Alright. I can beat him in a race. Just wait and see.” 

Beau slid out of the car with ease to swap places with Veth while the car they were about to race revved it’s engines. There was a visible change in Veth as she let go of herself, becoming something with little sense of self-preservation that bordered on a deathwish. Nott settled into her seat in the car, adjusting what she needed to drive it was a much shorter person than Beau. 

The two cars slid into position and Caleb watched both cars, his gaze intense. It was impossible for it to be him. Molly was dead. 

Tires squealed and the cars were gone. Caleb didn’t have to watch to know how the race would go, he’d spent a lot of time racing both Nott and- and Mollymauk. Nott would let the other driver think that they had the lead until halfway through the race. At that point she would pull off something ridiculous that no one in their right mind would have considered let alone tried. So, when their car slid in ahead of the other right at the end of the predetermined circuit he wasn’t at all surprised.

While Yasha and Beau helped to extricate Nott and remind her she could be Veth again, Caleb crossed the gap between the two cars. His heart beat rapidly in his chest even though it hadn’t even been him in the car. He couldn’t see anything through the tinted windows but as he was almost within arm’s reach of the car, the door opened slowly.

Time seemed to slow as the door swung out, hiding the occupant of the vehicle until the last moment. Caleb was trapped in two different times, watching Molly fall away, knowing he was dead. And watching the achingly familiar shape of Mollymauk step out of the car in front of him. Nothing was going to be the same again.

Molly smiled that unforgettable smile at him and looked at Caleb like he'd never even been gone. "So, Mister Widogast. Are you ready for one last job?"


End file.
